heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet’s coding
|-|intro= Violet is a young adult SeaWing/RainWing hybrid and Bluebell’s half-sister. She lives in Possibility with her parents and her sister, and is very good with scavengers. Scavengers don’t seem to be afraid of her, as they know her well, and are aware that she won’t hurt them. Violet belongs to Tailbite! Coding is by Sunset. Do not edit or steal any of the content or coding. |-|Main= Appearance Violet has bright, rosy-violet scales that look slightly darker along her back. Like a SeaWing, she has gills, webbed talons, a thick tail, and webs going down her back. Her snout is short and round, and is speckled with rainbow freckles. These freckles change color depending on her mood. The underside of her wings and ruff also have rainbow freckles. Her dark gray horns are straight until the end, where they curve upward like a SeaWing’s. Her neck is long and thin like a RainWing’s, and her body is sleek and elegant like a RainWing too. Her eyes are a stunning amber color, similar to the color of honey. She has a RainWing fang, and she wears a pair of earrings with triangle-shaped diamonds. She usually wears a guarded expression, her eyes narrowed slightly. Personality Violet is caring, loyal, and sad at the same time. She desperately misses her mother, Berry. She highly dislikes her stepmother, Clearwing, because she made her father hate animus magic. Violet blames her for stealing Ray’s love from her mother, and wishes she would just go away. Violet loves her half-sister, Bluebell, and is very loyal to her, to the point where she is willing to protect her with her life. She is a very trustworthy and honest dragon, yet she doesn’t have any friends except for scavengers and Bluebell. She often stares up at the night sky and wonders if her mother is watching over her, and if she’ll ever see her again. History Violet was hatched to Ray and Berry. Her parents took very good care of her, and she loved them both, but she especially loved her mother. Berry always took very good care of Violet, and always made sure she was content. Violet’s happier years were definitely her younger years. When she was three years old, she started to go to Black Rock Academy. She loved school, and always got straight A’s. Her parents were so proud of her hard work that they rewarded her with something she always wanted: a pet scavenger. Violet was overjoyed. She named her scavenger Sandy, because of her sand-colored hair. When Violet was four years old, Berry got very sick. Terrified that her mother would die, Violet refused to go to school until her mother got better. She didn’t get better, though. Weeks later, Berry died. Violet was so devastated that she spent days crying in her room. Ray tried to comfort her, but nothing helped. Violet fell into a deep depression. Violet found a pair of Berry’s earrings, and decided to keep them so she could always remember her beloved mother. When Violet was five years old, Ray mated with a SilkWing named Clearwing. At first, Violet thought that this would be good, and that they would finally get to start over after the terrible event. But things didn’t get better. When Bluebell was hatched, all of Ray’s attention was on his new daughter, and he didn’t even seem to care for Violet anymore. Even worse, Clearwing convinced Ray that animus magic was a threat, and that any dragonet hatched with animus powers should be killed immediately. Feeling empty and sad, Violet decided to go back to Black Rock Academy, after a full year of grieving. By the time she turned eight years old, she had graduated the Academy. She wanted to move to the Rainforest, far away from her parents, as she didn’t want anything to do with them anymore, but the only thing that kept her in Possibility was Bluebell. She would miss her sister too much if she moved away. In the next few years, the two half-sisters formed a powerful bond. Bluebell told Violet she was an animus, much to Violet’s shock and dismay. Violet promised Bluebell that she would never tell anyone. Violet currently is a scavenger caretaker. Relationships Bluebell Violet and her half-sister have a very strong bond. They trust each other with many things. Violet is one of two dragons that know about Bluebell’s animus powers, the other being Star. The two are both willing to risk their lives for one another, and care about each other deeply. Violet worries a lot about Bluebell’s animus powers being discovered, and is afraid of what their parents would do to her. Berry Berry was Violet’s mother, and possibly Violet’s favorite dragon in Pyrrhia. She always took very good care of Violet, and loved her no matter what. Violet was devastated when Berry died from a strange illness, and refused to go to school for an entire year. She still feels a flood of grief every time Berry’s name is mentioned. She wears a pair of her mother’s diamond earrings every day to remind her of Berry. Ray Ray is Violet’s father. When she was younger, he always managed to put a smile on her face, even when she was sad. When Berry died, he tried, and didn’t succeed, to comfort Violet. A year after his mate’s death, he became mates with a pretty yellow-and-white SilkWing named Clearwing. Clearwing and Ray had another daughter named Bluebell. After Bluebell was hatched, Violet always thought that Ray didn’t care about her anymore, and only cared about Bluebell. She never hated Ray, though. She blamed Clearwing for Ray’s change of personality. Clearwing Clearwing is Violet’s stepmother, and the two do not get along well. Clearwing dislikes her stepdaughter, and Violet outright hates Clearwing, wishing that Berry had lived and Bluebell was her full sister. Violet thinks that Clearwing only exists to be pretty, and that she doesn’t care about her family at all. Violet also blames Clearwing for making Ray hate animus magic, and wishes she would just disappear forever. Trivia *Her name was originally Seashell, but it was later changed to Violet. *She has a total of seven pet scavengers, but her favorite one is Sandy, who is about 32 years old. *She kept her RainWing venom a secret from Clearwing because she thinks she might have to use it on her one day. *She still loves Ray, even after he neglected her. *Despite the fact that she has webs and gills, she’s not very good at swimming. She still enjoys it, though. *She sometimes feels jealous of Bluebell, but refuses to show it because she cares about Bluebell too much. |-|Gallery= Placeholder.png